


Home Life

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Miranda's waiting for her sister to introduce her newest date.  Jack is the supportive girlfriend.  Even though she's not the best at being... fluffy.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Oriana Lawson/Kelly Chambers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Home Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lou988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/gifts).



> Fandom: Mass Effect Trilogy  
> Characters: Jack | Subject Zero and Miranda Lawson  
> Relationship: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson  
> Rating: Not Rated  
> Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Category: F/F  
> Additional Tag: Romance  
> Description:  
> Fluffiest fluff possible
> 
> I did my best to follow them to the letter. I want to thank postionsmaster who's advice helped me the most. I talked to three admins, and potions helped me the most. This was fun to write, and I hope my giftee enjoys it.

An asari woman in green boxing shorts with purple boxing gloves, but no top ducked under a left cross from a batarian woman who was wearing blue shorts and had white gloves with some blue splotches on it. The asari was bleeding from her mouth and a cut over her left eye while the batarian was bleeding from the nose and mouth. The asari came up under the hook punch and delivered an uppercut to the batarian, her head snapping back, blood flying backwards.

There was a voice in the background that yelled, “JACK, WILL YOU TURN THAT INFERNAL VID SCREEN OFF?!”

Jack was sitting on the couch, her feet on the table, arm on the armrest, fist against her cheek. Jack was wearing jeans only, no shirt, as she watched the boxing match. She sighed and typed a few buttons on her omnitool and the vid screen went out. She stood up and turned to a naked and pacing Miranda Lawson. Jack chuckled as she stood up, walked over to her and pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around her and said, “Easy, babe. Easy.”

Miranda wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and breathed in her scent. She said, “But Ori won’t tell me a damn thing. I don’t even know how to dress.”

Jack chuckled. “Can you blame her? The first guy was a scientist who couldn’t measure up to your accomplishments, the second guy was too much of a bad boy and you ended up scaring the shit out of him, and the third guy was an Alliance soldier and again you intimidated him. Yeah, she doesn’t want you scaring the new guy just yet.”

Miranda groaned and said, “I’m just trying to protect her. If her boyfriend can’t deal with me, then he can’t handle my sister.”

Jack smiled, shaking her head. She leaned down and kissed Miranda on the lips. “Fuck cheerleader. You can be hot when you’re trying to be motherly.”

Miranda moaned with the kiss then said, “But I still need to get dressed. My sister will be here soon.”

Jack chuckled and nodded. “If you want to, wear that sexy red number. I can put on a dress shirt and jacket. After all, I am the butch in our relationship.”

Miranda sighed and said, “Yeah, yeah. You want me to let you be the intimidator in our relationship.”

Jack smiled wide. “I’ve made a krogan wet himself when he thought he could intimidate my girlfriend.”

Miranda giggled and said, “I remember. And you want to show off that heart tattoo you had me get around my navel.”

Jack smiled as she laid her hand against Miranda’s lower abdomen and slid it up and down over her tattoo. “Hey, I only said you’d look good with some ink on you. You’re the one who chose this. And I like it.”

Miranda moaned again and then grabbed Jack’s wrist, reluctantly removing it from that region. She pecked Jack on the lips and said, “You move your hand lower and we’ll never get ready. Ori and her date will be here in fifteen minutes.”

Jack chuckled and then slapped her on the butt with a slap. She said, “Then go get dressed, babe. My stuff’s on the back of the couch.”

Miranda looked up at her with her baby blue eyes and a pout on her face, and asked, “But how should I dress?”

Jack groaned and rolled her brown eyes, leaning her head back, and said, “Wear something that shows off your beauty but also shows your strength. Hence the sexy red dress.”

Miranda sighed and nodded. She pecked Jack on the lips again before walking off. Jack watched Miranda walk off, staring at her bubble butt, before she was out of sight. Jack smiled and whistled to herself. She thought about how lucky she was that someone with a fantastic body like the Cheerleader’s wanted her. Jack chuckled and turned the vid screen back on, but dropped the volume. The batarian was pulling herself up on the ropes, the turian referee counting.

***

A half hour later, Jack stood in the kitchen wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black jack that was open. Miranda was wearing her red dress. It was a popular style on the Citadel, even after the war. Originally worn by the asari, human women started wearing it as well. It went from the neck to the floor and exposed the arms. The middle was cut out and replaced with a darker shade middle that showed off the cleavage, the underside of the boobs, and the stomach and lower abdomen that had a darker shade of red x pattern covering the navel. She had matching red gloves that went above the elbows and exposed the fingers. This dress screamed Miranda was a sexy woman, but it also showed she was a powerful woman, not afraid of her own body.

Jack looked at the bag of take out Chinese food then looked back at Miranda. Miranda was tense and Jack noticed. She sighed and moved up to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her midsection and pulling her close to her breasts. Miranda relaxed a little, but only a little. The doorbell rang loudly causing Miranda to jump, almost out of her skin. She, reluctantly, pulled away from Jack’s embrace and headed towards the door. Jack moved up to the living room and stood in view of the front door.

Miranda moved up and opened the door. On the other side, Miranda could still see the cranes on buildings as, despite the Reaper War being over for almost two years now, and Earth and Palavan almost finished, London was always building. Commander Shepard was fully healed and the Council had three new Councilors, David Anderson, Urdnot Bakara and Murphy the Geth Prime. And standing before Miranda was her sister in a blue dress similar to Miranda’s but more covered up and next to her was a blonde woman in a black dress that was exactly the same style as Miranda’s.

Miranda looked at the blonde confused then turned to her sister. She asked, “Where’s your date?”

Oriana smiled and pointed to the blonde. “Miri, this is my date. Meet Felicia Hannigan.”

Felicia waved nervously, but she smiled and said, “Hi.”

Miranda gaped and then stepped aside, and let the two women in. She closed the door as the two headed towards the living room. Miranda said, “But… but.. Ori… you’re… uh… you’re not… gay.”

Oriana rolled her eyes and said, “You know there’s a third category before TA LMNOP Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Start Select.”

Jack started laughing at that. “The Konami Code. I love it.”

Miranda gave Jack a dirty look then turned back to Oriana and said, “You mean Bisexual.”

Oriana nodded and said, “Duh. You and Jack should know about that. You both are Bi.”

Miranda sighed and leaned against the table. Many of her fantasies were dashed with this revelation.

Jack smiled and moved up to Miranda and rubbed her shoulders. “Babe… go to the bedroom. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Miranda nodded and headed off, trying hard to breath.

Jack turned to Felicia and held out her hand. “Welcome to our home Felicia. Why don’t you and Oriana have a seat on the couch? No making out or I’ll kick your butt.” Felicia blushed and giggled as she took Oriana’s hand and sat down. Jack sighed and headed towards her and Miranda’s room.

Miranda was sitting on the bed, holding herself, rocking back and forth breathing heavily. She looked like a nervous wreck.

Jack moved up and said, “Ok, what’s up?” She sat down next to Miranda and hugged her tight.

Miranda stopped rocking and said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just… I guess you could say all my fantasies vanished in one go.”

Jack groaned and said, “Your fantasies vanished after I spanked you then we fucked.”

Miranda giggled and nodded. “I guess so.”

Jack smiled and pulled back. “Maybe she’s fucking a woman now, but that don’t mean she can’t have a family. Hell just look at how the two of you were made. You can help. Hell, you can look up your dad’s work and figure out. And maybe you could do the same for us, huh?”

Miranda looked up at her. Her blue eyes met Jack’s brown’s and she sighed. “Alright. Alright, I guess I can handle it. I’m sorry, Jack.”

Jack sighed and cupped Miranda’s cheek. She leaned in and kissed her deeply. “I’m not the one you have to apologize to.”

Miranda nodded when both of them heard a slight, but distant scream. “WHAT?!”

The two jumped up and ran towards the living room. Oriana was standing and had backed up a bit from Felicia. Felicia looked down and looked like she wanted to cry. Jack frowned and asked, “What’s going on?”

Oriana looked at the two, but couldn’t speak. She just had a shocked look on her face.

Miranda turned to look at Felicia unsure what to do. Jack patted Miranda’s shoulder and pointed towards Oriana. Oriana moved up and held her sister who was still shocked. Jack moved up and sat on the coffee table across from Felicia. She looked at the blonde woman’s head which was hung low. Jack grunted and said, “Look at me, please.”

Felicia looked up and looked Jack in the eyes. Jack looked at Felicia then her eyes went wide. She smiled wide before leaning back and laughing hard. Miranda looked at her like she was nuts. Jack turned to look at Miranda and said, “Your sister is dating Kelly Chambers.”

Miranda’s eyes went wide and she looked at Felicia. Miranda stared at her wide eyed then started giggling. Oriana looked at her like she was nuts. Miranda looked at Oriana and giggled again. She said, “Sorry. Sorry. I’ll explain later.” Oriana could only nod.

Jack was smiling as she said, “You two head to the table while Miranda and I get dinner ready.” She started laughing again as did Miranda. The two looked confused but did as Jack said. Jack and Miranda walked into the kitchen to reheat their takeout meal.

***

After dinner had been served, Miranda looked at Oriana and asked, “So how did you and Kelly meet?”

Felicia frowned and said, “Forgive me, Miranda, but Kelly Chambers is my dead name. I did it to protect myself on Shepard’s… orders. She warned me to change my identity to protect myself. No sooner did I do that that Cerberus came looking for me. They couldn’t find me because I changed myself. So Kelly had to die and Felicia Hannigan was born.”

Jack smiled and asked, “Can your friends still call you that? In private? Especially since we are in our private home.”

Felicia nodded and said, “I guess so. I’m just… so used to being called Felicia that I forgot who Kelly was.”

Miranda nodded. “My apologies then. So where did you two meet?”

Oriana smirked and said, “Funny enough, we met in a bar.”

Miranda looked at Oriana confused and moved her hand as if to ask her to elaborate.

Oriana sighed and said, “I was with a group of friends I met from the Crucible and we had gone to Purgatory to have some fun. It’s a good pub. Anyways, Felicia walked in and went to the bar. My male friends saw her and tried to egg each other on to go chat her up. We had a couple gay girls that also thought about it, but no one did a bloody thing.” Felicia giggled at that. Oriana sighed and said, “So I chugged my drink, stood up and went over to talk to her. No real plans to chat her up, but I thought, ‘I’m Miranda’s sister. I may be bi. Might as well try it.’ Anyways, we talked, we drank, we even danced, which by the way, she has moves that puts an asari dancer to shame, then… the next thing I know… I woke up in my hotel room, naked, satisfied, and I had a beautiful naked woman in my bed that I was spooned up behind.”

Miranda nodded before turning to look at Felicia who looked embarrassed. “Just so you know, I don’t remember how we got back to her hotel room either. I swear, I didn’t even remember getting naked, but like her, I felt… satisfied.”

Miranda gave her a skeptical nod. Jack looked at Oriana and smiled. “Ok, that’s new. I remember you telling me you were never satisfied sleeping with the guys we knew about. You said you felt like you were built up, but never completed.”

Miranda’s head whipped to Jack and asked, “You started talking with my sister about her sexual habits?”

Jack chuckled as she reached out and took Miranda’s hand. “Two things, love. First, you’re her sister so… eww.” Oriana giggled at that. “Second, I’m a bit more liberal when it comes to sex. She can talk to me more easily than you.”

Miranda sighed and nodded. “Alright alright.”

Felicia smiled at Jack and said, “I swear, Jack, you’d make a wonderful father.”

Miranda blushed at that. Jack laughed and said, “I was just talking with Miranda about that. I was thinking about a little girl that had my eyes and her features. Maybe even her curves.”

Miranda’s blush deepened as she hissed, “Jack.”

Jack laughed as she leaned over, kissing Miranda on the cheek before going back to her meal. “So… fully satisfied, huh?”

Both women nodded. Oriana blushed and said, “I feel like I’m in love.”

Miranda nodded and looked to Felicia. Felicia bit her bottom lip and said, “I feel the same way, but I was nervous about expressing my emotions. Then I find out your sister is Miranda Lawson and I knew her and Jack and… I was terrified. In a way… I still am.”

Miranda turned to look at Jack. The two stared at each other in their eyes and seemed to have a mental chat with each other. Felicia looked worried, almost terrified, about what the two would say. Finally they both nodded and turned back to their meals.

Oriana looked confused and asked, “What was that all about?”

Miranda smiled gently then said, “We’ll tell you later. There’s still much I want to talk about, so let’s finish our meals and our conversations, ok?”

Oriana nodded, still confused, and Felicia still looked worried. However, the conversation was never heated nor accusatory. It was a pleasant, family conversation.

***

As the evening came to an end, Oriana and Felicia stood up and headed towards the door so they could head back towards Oriana’s hotel room. Jack and Miranda walked the couple to the door and Miranda opened it for them. Oriana gave Jack a hug, whispering her thanks for understanding. Miranda turned to Felicia and gave her a hug whispering, ‘Take good care of my sister. Understand?’

Felicia pulled back, looking shocked, tears in her eyes. She stared into Miranda’s blue eyes for a moment before nodding and saying aloud, “I will.”

Oriana looked at this and smiled. She then hugged her sister as Felicia hugged Jack. She said, “Thank you for accepting her.”

Miranda smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek. “I know her. I trust her. I hope you have a happy life if you stay together.”

Oriana nodded and said, “I hope so too.”

Jack leaned in and whispered, “Just remember, if you hurt her, I’m still the psychotic biotic.”

Felicia laughed and nodded as she pulled back. “Of course. Believe me, I understand.”

Jack smiled wide as Felicia pulled back and took Oriana’s hand. They waved at the two and headed off.

Jack wrapped her arm around Miranda’s shoulder and pulled her close. “Everything’s going to be ok, Miri.”

Miranda sighed and nodded. “I know. I trust Kel… Felicia. She’s kind and empathetic. I think they’ll be happy together.”

Jack smiled and said, “Now that you are ok with her being bi.”

Miranda smacked Jack’s arm and said, “From what you’ve been talking about tonight, she’s fully gay, she just didn’t know it.”

Jack laughed and kissed Miranda. She turned, closing the door behind herself and pushed her against a wall. She said, “You know, I fucking hate labels. I don’t know if I’m gay, bi, what the fuck ever. I just know that I love you. Yeah?”

Miranda nodded and smiled. “That’s a good way of looking at it, Jack. And for the record, I love you too. I don’t know if I’m gay or straight either, but I do love you.”

Jack smiled and leaned in kissing her. “Let’s head to bed and show each other.”

Miranda giggled and asked, “Isn’t Wrestle Dome on tonight?”

Jack shrugged. “It is. I set it up to record while I’m busy with you. Besides, I wanna see Gloria Savage going up against the Asari Angel. There’s like three girl/girl matches, but that’s for the intergalactic women’s division championship. Hell, I know it’s all scripted, but these girls go at it hard.”

Miranda laughed. “You and your fights, Jack.” She kissed her. “Fine, let’s go fuck before you watching topless girls wrestle around in bikini wrestling bottoms.”

Jack looked up and said, “Actually Savage wears pants.”

Miranda laughed again. “Whatever. I want Jack in my pants, not Savage. Or should I invite Asari Angel so you can show your stuff to Gloria Savage.”

Jack laughed as well and kissed her deeply. Miranda moaned into the kiss as she slid her fingers over Jack’s head tattoo. Jack pulled back and growled. “Fuck the wrestlers. I’m taking you now. Though, for a present, if you get me a flashy and colorful wrestling bottoms, I’ll show off for you.”

Miranda closed her eyes and then moaned. “Shit, I might get you pants and me a bikini. We could play wrestle around for a bit as foreplay.”

Jack licked her lips and said, “I love it. But for now.” She grabbed Miranda’s butt and pulled upward. Miranda laughed as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jack’s middle. Jack walked them towards their bedroom. She opened the door, went in, and closed it behind them.


End file.
